The invention relates to a multiple-spindle turning machine or lathe comprising a machine frame, a spindle drum arranged to rotate relative to the machine frame around a drum axis having a number of work piece spindles, which are arranged at defined angular distances relative to the drum axis and, during a rotation of the spindle drum, movable in a direction of rotation relative to the machine frame, said work piece spindles being respectively provided with a work piece receiving means for a work piece, and a number of stations, comprising at least one machining station, arranged consecutively on the machine frame in the direction of rotation of the work pieces corresponding to the number of work piece spindles.
Such multiple-spindle turning machines are known from the prior art. In the case of these multiple-spindle turning machines, a single spindle position is provided in each station, in which machining or handling of the work piece occurs. The disadvantage of such multiple-spindle turning machines is that the number of tools which may be used in a machining station is either restricted or requires a high expenditure in mechanical or control means.